Del odio al amor hay un solo un paso
by pucca-hatake
Summary: bueno no se qe poner asiqe solo lean y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

"" pensamientos

Protocolo.-

Durante la pelea de los tres sannin, Jiraiya y Tsunade hacen entrar en razón a Orochimaru dejando esa maldad en su corazón y volviendo a konoha. Han pasado 3 meses y Orochimaru se pudo ganar la confianza de toda la aldea a excepción de una persona. Podrá nuestro sannin ganar su confianza o se quedara con las ganas?

N.D: en esta historia participara un personaje nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. La charla

Tsunade: estar los tres juntos me recuerda a los viejos tiempos

Jiraiya: si tienes razón, vieja amargada ^-^

Tsunade QUE DIJISTE!!!

Orochimaru: mmm…

Tsunade: oye Orochimaru, porque tan callado

Jiraiya: si, no has dicho ni una solo palabra

Orochimaru: solo pensaba

Los dos: en que?

Orochimaru: pues en quien mas…

Tsunade: a…hablas de Anko, no?

Orochimaru: así es, llevo 3 meses aquí y no he podido lograr ganar su confianza

Jiraiya: vamos hombre ten paciencia, solo intenta hablar con ella o algo asi

Orochimaru: ya lo intente pero ella me evita

Los dos: CONFIANZA!!!

Orochimaru: y que quieren que haga, que la secuestre o que?

Tsunade: no hombre, debe haber una manera para que hablen

Orochimaru: así como cual?

Jiraiya: y si la emborrachamos

Orochimaru: no

Tsunade: creo que ya se como, pero para eso necesitamos ayuda

Jiraiya: piensas en lo mismo que yo?

Tsunade: así es, llamaremos al equipo 7, o mejor porque no les hablas tu naruto-dicho esto aventó un kunai al techo asiendo que el chico imperativo callera

Naruto: ahhh!!!...eso dolió, por que lo hiso vieja Tsunade

Tsunade: que no soy vieja!!!-dicho esto lo golpeo en la cabeza

Naruto: esta bien T-T

Orochimaru: ese es tu plan, llamar a un mocoso

Naruto: QUE DIJO!!!, para que sepa al quien llama mocoso se convertirá en Hokage algún dia

Orochimaru: tú lo has dicho algún dia ¬_¬

Naruto: ahh!!, yo lo mato, suéltame Ero-Sennin!!!

Jiraiya: no- dijo provocando mas enojo en el menor

Tsunade: ya basta!!!.Dijo atrayendo la atención de los tres-naruto deja de pelear y en segunda que hacías espiándonos

Naruto: no los espiaba, recopilaba información y en segunda el empezó-dijo señalando al domador de serpientes-cúlpelo a el y no a mi

Orochimaru: puedo matarlo? ¬_¬

Naruto: O_O

Tsunade:¬_¬ no y ya dejen de pelar, parecen niños chiquitos

Todos los presentes: ¬_¬

Tsunade: naruto, porque no llamas a tu equipo

Naruto: vale. Pero que también ayude Alei-chan

Orochimaru: ni loco-dijo sabiendo lo que haría la susodicha

Jiraiya: vamos Orochimaru, que puede pasar

Orochimaru: ok. Pero si no consigo hablar en paz con Anko, dejare de intentarlo

Tsunade: como tu digas

Mas tarde el equipo 7 estaba en la torre Hokage hablando del plan cuando de repente apareció un jounnin de corta edad en la habitación

Naruto: Alei-chan, viniste-dijo emocionado

Alei: tuve que, tu clon de sombra no me dejaba dormir- dijo, mientras sacaba un muy conocido libro para Jiraiya y Kakashi

Kakashi: oye Alei, no se te hace que eres muy joven para leer ese libro- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas detrás de ella para leer el libro

Alei: si, también dicen que soy muy joven para ser jounnin y miren lo soy, con solo trece años de edad-dijo en seco

Y es que era cierto a sus trece años de edad y ya era jounnin, fue impresionante aun para los tres sannin aunque, proveniente de su clan no debería sorprender, ya que ella era entre un Uchiha y un Hatake solo que nadie lo sabia a excepción de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Alei, tú eres muy amiga de Anko asi que te pido que intentes hablar con ella, para hacer que perdone a Orochimaru-finalizo la Hokage

Alei: porque debería hacer tal estupidez ¬_¬

Tsunade: porque soy la Hokage y te lo ordeno!!!

Alei: vale. Pero me tendrás que dar una semana libre ¬_¬

Tsunade: y porque YO debería hacer lo que tu dices

Alei: tienes razón, pero quien sabe puede que Anko escuche ciertas cosas de Orochimaru-sama y no le hable hasta que el este en la tumba-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

En ese momento la Hokage estaba entre la espada y la pared o le daba la semana libre o perdería la oportunidad deber a uno de sus amigos feliz por estar con su ex –alumna, no tenia de otra era la semana.

Tsunade: esta bien, te daré la semana

Alei: fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted-dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

Sakura: Tsunade –sama, porque acepto las peticiones de Alei

Sasuke: es mas que ovbio, Sakura-dijo atrayendo la atención- Alei sabe perfectamente las intenciones de Orochimaru-sama, asi que lo utilizo en su contra para sus fines personales

Naruto: por eso me agrada, porque cuando vamos por ramen se las arregla para que comamos gratis

Mientras todos discutían sobre la actitud de Alei, ella se dirigía a casa de su sensei para comenzar la operación

Toc-toc

¿?: quien es?-pregunto una vos femenina

Alei: Anko-sensei, soy yo Alei

Anko: que pasa Alei?-pregunto mientras la dejaba pasar a la casa

Alei: vine a hablar con usted

Anko: de que?

Alei: de Orochimaru

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2.- Comienza la operacion

Anko: no creo que sea buena idea

Alei: yo sé, pero créame que es necesario

Anko: está bien, empieza-dijo mientras ella y Alei se sentaban en la sala

Alei: se equivoca, primero usted-dijo en seco

Anko: no se dé que hablas-dijo confundida

Alei: usted me hablara de cómo conoció a Orochimaru y como termino odiándolo, porque si voy a hablar de él, es mejor que lo hagamos, las dos-termino la jounin

Anko: bueno yo lo conocí cuando tenía 8 años, en la academia…

*Flash Black*

Había llegado tarde, así que de castigo me dijeron que me quedara a limpiar todos los salones

Chibi anko: solo porque llegue tarde, me ponen de sirvienta, ya se hare esto mas rápido "Jutsu multiclones de sombra"-dicho esto, aparecieron 10 clones-muy bien pónganse a limpiar, en lo que yo descanso

¿?: No deberías hacer eso-dijo un jounin de la nada

Chibi anko: quien es usted?-pregunto mientras desasía los clones

¿?: No es necesario que te lo diga, supongo que este es el último salón que te falta, no es así?

Chibi anko: si, ¿Por qué?

¿?: Fácil, cuando termines con el salón, darás 200 vueltas alrededor de la cancha y sin escusas

Chibi anko: pero!!!

¿?: Sin peros-dicho esto se fue

*Fin del Flash Black*

Alei: así lo conociste

Anko: si

Alei: y porque llegaste tarde?

Anko: porque me quede dormida UoUu

Alei: ¬¬ y que mas?

Anko: después de eso, me fui a comer Ramen

*Flash Black*

Chibi anko: rayos, quien se cree que es para decirme que hacer-dijo mientras despegaba los palillos-bueno, luego me preocupo por eso, ahora a comer ^o^

¿?: No creí que terminaras tan pronto

Chibi anko: "Dios, por que me haces esto" T-T

¿?: Terminaste verdad?

Chibi anko: pero claro, me cree capaz de no hacerlo

¿?: Si

Chibi anko: ¬_¬

¿?: Entonces?

Chibi anko: pero claro que termine y todavía estoy cansada

¿?: Entonces mi trabajo aquí a terminado-acto seguido desapareció

Chibi anko: que, que…ha! ya se fue

*Fin del Flash Black*

Alei: bueno ya, y como supiste como se llamaba?

Anko: cuando tenia 10 años, en el campo de entrenamiento

*Flash Black*

Chibi anko: como rayos, resisten Gai y Kakashi, yo apenas y resisto-dijo mientras lanzaba un kunai y se cae al piso

¿?: Tu no resiste nada-dijo un hombre saliendo de la oscuridad de los arboles

Chibi anko: que esta diciendo, yo resisto mucho-dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero cayo de nuevo

¿?: Ves, apenas y te puedes sostener

Chibi anko: ¬_¬# lo odio-dijo entre dientes-y usted que hace aquí?

¿?: Lo mismo que tu, solo que no termine por escuchar tus gritos-dijo delante de ella

Chibi anko: ¬¬

¿?: Así jamás pasaras la academia, a menos que sobornes al profesor

Chibi anko: "no es mala idea"-pensaba la niña mientras se levantaba

¿?: Quieres que te ayude en tu entrenamiento?

Chibi anko: nani? lo dice en serio

¿?: Si, pero si no quieres-dijo dando vuelta atrás

Chibi anko: claro que quiero, pero digame como se llama?

¿?: Orochimaru

Chibi anko: 0_0

Orochimaru: que te pasa?

Chibi anko: usted es uno de los tres sannin?

Orochimaru: así es

*Fin del Flash Black*

Alei: no sabias como eran?

Anko: no, solo sus nombres

Alei: y que paso después?

Anko: con el tiempo me fui uniendo mas a el y bueno tu sabes el resto

Alei: si me lo contaron hace tiempo

Anko: tu crees que debería perdonarlo, después de lo que me hizo?

Alei: no-dijo en seco

Mientras esto pasaba en la torre Hokage se escuchaba como alguien afilaba una espada

Orochimaru: suéltame de una ves Jiraiya!!!-grito muy enojado el sannin

Jiraiya: ni pienses que te dejare ir, asique tranquilízate!!!

Orochimaru: como quieres que me tranquilice, sabiendo lo que esta haciendo esa niña!!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y en ese instante entro la ultima persona que seria capaz de mantenerlo a raya

¿?: Y pensar que usted me dijo, que hay que mantener la calma en todo momento

Tsunade: Anko, que haces aquí?

Anko: Alei me dijo que me necesitaba, Hokage-sama

Naruto: Sasuke!!!-grito el rubio-te dije que lo lograría, págame

Sasuke: solo para que te calles y fue suerte

Naruto: no es cierto, tu que dices Sakura

Sakura: como dice Sasuke, solo fue suerte

Naruto: T-T

Anko: si no me necesita, me retiro-dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero esta no se habría-pero que?

Alei: tú no te vas a ninguna parte

Anko: déjate de juegos y abre la puerta

Alei: lo lamento sensei, pero tengo un acuerdo que debo terminar-dijo mientras sacaba su libro icha-icha- Así que Orochimaru, di lo que tengas que decir y que sea rápido

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, no creían lo que veían y menos que, Alei, cumpliera su parte del trato

Orochimaru: al menos podría hablar con ella a solas-dicho esto todos salieron de la oficina

Anko: usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Orochimaru: claro que si, y me escucharas, quieras o no

Anko: pues hable que no tengo todo el día

Orochimaru: lamento lo que te hice cuando eras mi alumna

Anko: vaya tiempo que lo dice

Orochimaru: déjame terminar, cuando regrese aquí no era porque dije que si, era porque…-

Anko: porque…-dijo esperando la respuesta

Orochimaru: porque necesitaba verte-dicho esto la abrazo

Anko: que…-dijo casi en un susurro

Mientras, fuera de la oficina se les podía ver a varias personas intentando escuchar la conversación

Naruto: Sasuke, déjame oír

Sasuke: yo, tu eres el que no deja de hablar

Jiraiya: saben niños, calladitos se ven mas bonitos

Alei: por favor, es mas que obvió lo que pasa

Todos: que pasa?-dijeron mientras se ponían alrededor de ella

Continuara…

Dejen comentarios

Se despide de ustedes : pucca-hatake ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3 la verdad es que…

En la oficina todo estaba callado, Anko no podía hablar y Orochimaru pues…

Orochimaru: lo siento, en verdad-dijo mientras la soltaba

Anko: porque?...-dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima

Naruto: en serio sabes?

Alei: es más que obvio, Naruto-kun

Orochimaru: porque yo…

Alei: porque el…

Orochimaru: te…

Alei: la…

Orochimaru: amo

Alei: ama

Orochimaru: y no es mentira

Anko: cómo?

Orochimaru: cuando te volví a ver en los exámenes chunnin

Anko: "kuso"

Alei: en estos momentos le dirá que la ama, que no puede vivir sin ella y que desde que la vio en los exámenes chunnin, no deja de pensar en cómo ha cambiado tanto físicamente y mental.

Sakura: y tu como sabes eso?

Alei: elemental mi querida amiga, deseos incontrolables de hablar con ella, estar a solas y lo más importante, el querer matarme, por decir algo en su contra en un plan muy elaborado

Tsunade: eso es imposible

Alei: cuanto a que es cierto

Tsunade: es una apuesta?

Alei: si, y apuesto todo mi dinero a que saldrán felices de la vida, a comer y quien sabe que mas

Tsunade: bien, si tui ganas te quedas con mi dinero y otra semana libre

Alei: trato

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y Orochimaru y Anko estaban recordando buenos tiempos.

Anko: oigan quieren comer con nosotros?

Alei: págame-dijo extendiendo su mano y Tsunade le entregaba su dinero

Tsunade: que mala suerte tengo T-T

Orochimaru: que apostaron?

Alei: en que ustedes saldrían a comer, bueno señores, señoras y Naruto, con o sin su permiso, me retiro para mis dos semanas libres-dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

Ya en la noche Orochimaru preparaba un té en su casa para él y su acompañante

Orochimaru: así que Alei te dijo eso, Anko?

Anko: si, un minuto hablaba de cuanto te odiaba y al otro ella me decía que estaba equivocada

Orochimaru: que fue lo demás que paso

Anko: pues…

*Flash Black*

Anko: tú crees que debería perdonarlo, después de lo que me hizo?

Alei: no…

Anko: ves, como perdonar a alguien que te hizo daño

Alei: déjame terminar…, no, no creo que deberías perdonarlo; mas mira lo que ha hecho por ti, regreso a la aldea, se gano la confianza de todos después de lo que le hizo al tercero y más aun se enfrento al gran concejal solo para demostrar que puede cambiar, no se tu, pero yo lo perdonaría

Anko: en serio?

Alei: con todo y defectos; me tengo que ir y por cierto la hokage te necesita en su oficina y es para ayer…

*Fin del Flash Black*

Orochimaru: y pensar que la iba a descuartizar con mis propias manos

Anko: después de todo, si tiene corazón-dijo mientras se acostaba en el pecho del Sannin

Orochimaru: si, supongo que después de haber vivido un infierno, quiere ayudar a los demás

Anko: a que te refieres?-pregunto confundida

Orochimaru: digamos que vivió casi como Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-dijo terminando su te

Anko: ah?

Orochimaru: olvídalo no lo entenderías

Anko: creo que es cierto el dicho…

Orochimaru: cual?

Anko: que del odio al amor hay un solo paso-dijo besándolo y era correspondida

El resto de la noche se los dejo en la mente.

Fin?

No se pierdan la secuela, llamada "La verdad de Alei"

Se despide: Pucca-hatake


End file.
